1000 oceans, pt 2 i think
by Nicole Marie
Summary: i do not no what to say here. just read it!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and any of the characters. Although I would like to own Draco in all his evilness. He's just so sexy! But, Draco, like Harry and them, is from the mind of the SAINT J.K.!! I love her. Lol.

Hey! To everyone that read 1000 oceans, this is the sequel! I think… lol. Well, anywho. This is my first attempt at GOOD writing, so like, if it sucks LET ME NO!! woo! Lol. Yeah. Um, Yeah. Thanks for reading that one. I've also been writing this other story, "Royce and Eve" Um, so if you would like to, please read it. My cousin likes it. Lol. So, yeah. Please, review my story!!! I would love that!! Lol. I LUV U ALL!! Now, to the story. 

Oh wait, before I let you read. All of the "romantic" parts, is kinda just a let out from a relationship I just go out of. Well, actually, this is what I really wanted to happen, and it never did. So, yeah. Lol. Okay, I promise you can read now. 

Okay, I lied AGAIN. I forgot to mention this is a Harry/Ginny Ship, and a Draco/Hermione ship. Okay. NOW u can read.

---

Dear journal,

That night that Draco proposed to me was the most wonderful night of my life. We went from enemies to lovers within two months. I am so happy with him. It's the summer holidays, and he's spending them with me at my home. It is now two days before we all go back to Hogwarts. I am excited, because it is going to be my last year there. I am sad about that as well. I don't want to leave everyone. I love all my friends there. But, I guess I can keep in touch, right? Hehe

Last night we went for a walk through the local park at dusk. We sat on a bench right under a Weeping Willow tree and watched the sun set. I felt totally at ease in his arms as he held me. I looked up into his cloudy blue eyes, and I saw something that I have never seen before. Content. He was very content just sitting there with his arms around me. He looked down at me when he noticed that I was watching him, smiled at me, and then kissed me on the forehead. Then we got up and walked back home.

---

As Hermione finished writing in her journal she felt hands grab her around her waist, and lips kiss her on the neck. "Mmm you smell exotic." Draco had said to her. She grinned. "Hey you! What have you been up to all morning? Or did you just wake up?" She got up, turned around, and looked at him. "I woke up an hour ago. I didn't want to wake you, because you looked so beautiful sleeping, so I got out of bed and went downstairs to get something to eat. Then I used your phone to call my mother, to see how she was doing." He kissed her gently on the lips. "Oh. Alright. Well, thanks for not waking me at 6:00 in the morning!" She laughed. She found herself, once again, staring into those cloudy blue eyes of his. She got off her bed, threw on pants, and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"'Mione! Are we going to Ron's place today?" Draco asked with an attitude. He never forgave Ron for slapping Hermione. "Mmhmm." Hermione replied with a mouthful of toothpaste. She rinsed and came back into her room and started to pack her trunk. "We're leaving at 12." She giggled. "Alright." Draco said. He walked over to his trunk and started packing as well.

---

"Oi Harry! What are you doing! It's 7:00 in the morning!" Ron yelled. Harry had his hand up to his scar. "My scar hurts, but we killed off Voldemort last year, at the schools end. And, this is really weird!" Harry replied. "Oh bloody hell Harry." Ron threw his hands in the air, got up from his bed, and walked out of the room. Harry got up and started getting dressed.

He ran into Ginny on his way down the stairs. She had packed her trunk already. "Ginny, why are you packed already? We're not leaving until tomorrow at 9:00!" Ginny giggled. "I just wanted to be ready instead of packing tonight and forgetting everything." She replied still giggling. "Fine. You psycho girl you." With that he walked off to eat breakfast. "Honestly…. I don't know what is wrong with that brother of mine." Ginny mumbled to herself as she made her way up the stairs.

Ginny walked into Ron's room and spotted Harry. "Hello Harry. What are you doing?" She asked him. "I am getting dressed. Now, Ginny, if you don't mind, I need to put some pants on!" Harry exclaimed as he hopped around trying to get his jeans on. Ginny giggled, and walked closer to him. "You know, I like you a lot Harry." She said to him. "Y-Yes Ginny. I know this." He replied stuttering. Ginny walked closer to him. Close enough to feel him breathe. She ran her finger from his chest to the button of his pants. "I mean, I really like you. I like you enough to… you know." He breathed in a sharp breath. He looked up at the ceiling. Ginny grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "Harry. I want you. And, I'm really serious about this." She leaned in to kiss him, and succeeded. He kissed her back with so much force that he didn't realize he had. Suddenly, he pulled his face away quickly. "Ginny, I don't think we should be doing this. Especially since your brothers are still in this house. And Ron would probably have my head if he found out we were doing this." Ginny frowned. She glared at him. "I thought you liked me Harry. I guess I was wrong." She turned towards the door. "Ginny, I do like you, it's just that I don't think we should do this at all." She stopped walking and stood there. In a hard voice she said, "Harry, if you really liked me, you wouldn't have pulled away. And you wouldn't be afraid of Ron. So, you don't like me." She stomped out of the room. Harry stared at where she was standing for a while blankly. 'No Ginny, I do like you… just not the way you want me to.' He thought to himself.


	2. chapter 2 originalne?

Draco finished packing, but noticed that he was missing his dress robes. He looked around Hermiones' room. He opened   
her closet door and noticed her dress robes hanging up. They were new ones. And he liked them. Hermione came back into   
her room in a rush. "Draco, what are you doing in my closet?" She asked him. "I can't find my dress robes. They seem to   
have gone missing!" He answered. She grinned. "Oh, I threw them away." He looked at her. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" He yelled.   
"Don't get all huffy darling. I bought you new ones because I couldn't resist myself. I found this one here, with the black   
lining, and blue trimming, and this one here, with the purple lining, and green trimming. The black one really brings out your eyes."  
She smiled sweetly. He couldn't help but smile back. She handed him his new dress robes, and he put them away safely in his trunk.   
She did the same as well.   
  
When she was done, she crept up behind him, threw her arms around him, and kissed his neck. "Mmm. I can't wait to be   
alone with you. I'm so happy that I am finally head of the house. And you know that we get our own rooms," She grinned  
ever so slyly. "So, you and I can be alone as much as we want to, after dinner hours." He unlocked her arms from around   
his tummy, turned around, and placed them around his neck. "Oh, 'Mione, are you thinking what I think your thinking?   
Because if you are, you're a naughty girl. And I LOVE IT!" She kissed him ever so lightly on the lips. He grinned, and  
kissed her back, very passionately. She loved being in his arms, and feeling his lips upon hers. She just loved the   
feeling in the pit of her stomach, because it felt so right. There wasn't a moment gone by that she was wishing that   
they were cuddling, or kissing, or just being together, because she didn't have to wish. Being in his arms was like a   
trip out of reality for her. And, she enjoyed that. She kissed him back ever so intensely, that she thought she might   
have bruised his lips. And then she stopped. She opened her eyes, and looked up at him. Then she looked down. She blushed.   
"Down boy." He just grinned. "It's your fault you know! If you weren't so damn sexy, he wouldn't be awake!" She laughed.  
"Well, I'm sorry that I do that to you." She started to walk away. He glared at here. "Get over here you!" He tackled   
her onto her bed. She looked up into his eyes, and kissed him. It began almost gently, meeting her daring with a stillness  
like the deep of the ocean. His lips were not cold, they burned on hers and gave no pain, but delight.   
Her head spun so that she could not tell up from down, night sky from shadowed earth. She had made the first move,  
but somewhere in the midst of the endless kiss, Draco took control. His arms came about her. Her body seemed to melt   
into his. Draco parted her lips with his tongue and she let him inside. The lower half of her body had begun to throb   
in a way she could not mistake. For most of the past five years, she had denied it the satisfaction and completion it craved.  
But with Draco, denial was pointless. He moved his tongue in such a way that she felt as of she lay naked beneath him on the   
soft grass while he thrust deep between her thighs.   
Yes. The image gave her no shame, she wanted him hungrily, greedily, desperately. She perched on the edge of limitless   
crevasse, ready to hurl herself beyond the reach of redemption.   
"Draco," she murmured. He was using lips and tongue in a hundred delightful ways on her face and neck, finding places   
she had not known could bring such pleasure. She wedged her hand between them. "Draco, stop." He obeyed instantly, with   
none of the reluctance other men might show. Her skin felt icy where his hot mouth had been. He got off her, and a wind   
as bleak as winter rushed between them. "It's already 10:30. We should get going. Ron should be expecting us soon." She   
said, out of breath. "Oh, right. I'll go make my hair look nice. Since I'm already dresses." He walked out of the room   
towards the bathroom. He turned around and looked at her. "Hey, 'Mione, Ron can wait." He smiled and walked back into   
the room. He shut the door and locked it. He walked towards her. He lifted her off the floor and layed her down on her bed.   
She lifted her arms to draw him down, but he was already beside her. "Hermione," he said, making her feel the paradise of   
her name. Then he kissed her. Not as before, lightly, but with force enough to match her inner fire. All gentleness was gone,  
replaced by hungers as primitave as they were overpowering. His mouth told her how much he desired her, but not in words.   
She parted her lips. His tongue stroked over hers. Her body pulsed with a shock of pleasure, as if he had already stripped her   
naked and possessed her completely. She might as well have been naked, his hands began to play over her, molding her clothing   
to her body, seeking flesh beneath A low cut t-shirt, and jeans. Her top was low cut, and he wasted no time in sampling what   
lay bared to his caresses. He kissed the pulse points of her neck and under her jaw, allowing his tongue to linger at the hollow   
of her throat. Hermione pushed him off of her. "Draco, I really don't think that we should be doing this…" 


End file.
